Payback Tastes Sweet
by Aquamonkey
Summary: *Sequel to Spacial Awareness. Rated M for swearing, four horny men, and lemons. Well peaches actually*


Payback Tastes Sweet

Scarlet sat in the mess hall, eating a peach. James walked past and waved, before backing up a bit and gasping. She had cut the peach in half, taken out the stone and was licking the middle of it. He walked forward, so he could still see, but avoided direct eye contact with her. He wanted to say something, hell, moan even, but his throat wouldn't work. It had constricted, and so had his pants. He managed a sigh before trying to walk away. Zaeed bumped into him, and James got an intense hit of cigarette smoke in his nose, adding to his breathing problems. "What the fuck were you watching?" James just shook his head, and that prompted Zaeed to see for himself. "Oh...damn". He spotted what Scarlet was doing and couldn't suppress a smirk. "She is clearly gagging for it". A slightly angry Thane came past Scarlet and looked at her. "Gagging for it? How very disgusting of you. Surely if Scarlet were, doing that, she would be here, between us, no?" James had found his voice and breath. "You got a point. But that peach, well by the looks of it, it looks like Scar wants a woman to do that too, not any of us". All three men looked at her and realised that James may be right.

"Ah, uh, uh boys. No creeping away. I know you are all there, I do have perfectly good eyes and ears you know. And no, James, to answer you, I do not want a woman. Not that I don't find them attractive, they just don't do anything for me, like men do. And besides...". Scarlet bit into the peach half and let them see it's juice running into her mouth. "I never did like bananas". James stormed over to her and tried to kiss her but she turned her head. "Not yet. Besides, I would like all of my boys. Anyone know where Kaidan is?" Kaidan came down the stairs from the main deck at that moment. Scarlet crossed her legs and ate some more peach, much to the quiet discussions of the merc and assassin. "Afternoon Scarlet. I see the three puppy dogs are following you again, Smokey, Horny and...". Thane gave him his 'death glare' and he promptly stopped talking. "Hahaha, you delicious man. I think that everyone here likes seeing sweet liquid dripping down a girl's throat, hmm? It is rather, suggestive, don't you think?" The men nodded and Kaidan growled but caught it afterwards. He looked a little shocked at the noise he just made. "Oh my, do that again!" The four men walked off and started to plot something. Scarlet just smiled, and wondered what they wanted to do with her.

"The Commander either needs to get Scarlet off this ship, or dump me off with her". James sounded annoyed. "Fuck off, like she'd want you, horny, steroid taking idiot". James retaliated. "Like she would want a grumpy, hazy old bastard like you. Surely she'd want someone younger, who could actually keep it up longer than five seconds, eh smokey?" Zaeed went to punch him but Thane stopped him. "I highly doubt that she would want arguing either. We know what she likes, so why not turn the tables, if you will pardon the pun since she is in the mess hall?" The men pondered that and all nodded, evil smirks plastered on their faces. Kaidan spoke up, lust making his voice even huskier. "It's only fair, since, well, we did get what we wanted but on her terms. Someone should teach her a lesson in major and fellow crew respect. Never did order someone around before". Scarlet ate some more peach and the men turned around to see the juice drip down her partially bare chest and that was it, they all snapped.

"Scarlet!" "Yes Major? Haha...ow!" Kaidan spanked her and she giggled again. "Say it without laughing". "Yes Major?" "Better. Now sit on the table". "Yes Sir". She did that and without warning Kaidan kissed her, almost viciously and Thane walked behind her, to glide his knowing fingers under her top and down her spine, making her shiver and move against Kaidan. "You do as we say. We get our own back for that shower stunt you pulled on us". Scarlet growled. "Can I pull something else?" Kaidan hissed and moved to the side, and James nibbled her ear, whispering naughty Spanish words that were making her blush. He then shoved his hand down her pants and underwear and bit her earlobe when he felt her smooth and wet center. She kissed him and he played with her for a little while. She got so close to orgasm, but then he stopped his attentions and she panted at him. "You do what we say shortass, and we say when you come, got it?" Scarlet's breathing evened out. "Yes Sir, Major, Thane and Smokey". Zaeed moved to her and one hand went under her top and bra, and the other down her pants and panties. She could barely hold on now, her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her as she came, swallowing her cry of satisfaction. "Love, don't call me Smokey ever again, or I will throw you into my cargo room and you won't see any other room for a while". Scarlet bit her lip and tilted her head. "Is that a threat or a promise? Cause the way I see it, never make a promise unless you intend on keeping it, and don't threaten unless you plan on doing it". Zaeed just smirked at her.

"Scarlet. The human anatomy is certainly intriguing. I now see why people lust after breasts, as I find they are quite malleable". Thane pulled her top over her head and put a hand under a bra cup. His mouth soon followed and her previous orgasm had made her nipples almost hot to the touch, and so she whimpered at him. "I do love those sounds. Although I know you can be much louder than that, I am fully aware of where we are right now, and so, where shall I take you?" Scarlet grinned. "Over the table would be nice, then I would not be able to keep my mouth shut". He smirked and kissed her, chaste but sweet. "Well my room ain't private, so that's a no there". James' room was out then. "Life Support may be a little drafty". Thane's room was out. Kaidan had an idea. "How about Zaeed's room? Lets face it, it may be small, but, 1, it is at the end of the corridor and as far as I know, it is soundproof". "Bloody glad it is". Everyone just stared, wide eyed at the abrasive merc and he just shrugged. "My room it is then". Scarlet was picked up by Thane, who she gazed at, almost lovingly, as his skin toxin was in her bloodstream now, and it made her see everything almost in HD. His scales looked the most beautiful shades of green, emerald and peridot. His onyx eyes sparkled with life and lust.

As she was carried to Zaeed's room, under the command of four insanely hot men, she counted her lucky stars and definitely looked forward to every precious second.


End file.
